


Phallus Dandy: The Horniest Magical Boy

by bruhdiego



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanservice, Fisting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Porn Video, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Transformation, horny magical boy, magical sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhdiego/pseuds/bruhdiego
Summary: Sky is a young adult, unemployed, on the edge of depression. This until he meets with a fairy that give him a weird phone. From that moment Sky's live change, between a new job as a porn actor and his duty to defeats evil monsters(i have to add a lot of tags and i will use the metric system, sorry not sorry)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i got this stupid idea of "what if Creamy Mami was a boy and he was incredibly horny?" so i crafted the most sexual magical boy story i could. It also has some humor inside and it's very explicit + some parts may be too heavy, but i'm gonna put a cw/tw in the notes

The young Sky Ròchas was awake in his bed. It was a Saturday, but for him it was a usual day of nothing and nothing. He had no friends, no job and his house was also kinda lame. For a boy in his early twenties, Sky was also incredibly horny, but of course, he didn't have a significant other or a friend with benefits.

He has been awake since 8 am, but he stayed in bed until 10. He then woke up and went into the “kitchen”. He’s house was a bilocal, kinda grey also because he didn't bother to hang some pictures or posters, and the living room and the kitchen were in the same room. He arrived in the kitchen wearing only a pair of short boxers, he opened the fridge, which was almost empty except for some egg, milk and some chicken.

He took the milk and one egg out, put them in a bowl, added some sugar and mixed up everything. Then he drank the mix. - Raw egg - he thought - maybe it’s not the best, but i’m still alive so… -

When the bowl was empty, he stayed in the kitchen looking in front of him without focusing on anything in particular. - God, I'm so tired, let’s go back to bed - he said to himself. And so he did. He went straight under the bed’s cover and lid down on his stomach. He started rubbing his bulge on the sheets, harder and harder while his cock got erected.

But something interrupted him. The doorbell rang. Sky was very confused, since no one used to visit him. He got out of bed, managing to calm down his boner and unlocked the door. There was no one outside except for a big cardboard box. Sky took it inside and put it on the kitchen table and not a name or an address was on the box, but there was a weird logo of a banana and two cherries positioned to look like a penis with balls on the top.

“Well those fruits are… intriguing” whispered Sky. He decided to open the box, because “if it was for someone else they would come and look for it” and inside there was a tall container in what it seems to be transparent plastic. Sky took it out and noticed it was a massive erect penis almost 80 centimeters tall and 50 centimeters in diameter big. It had big balls too.

Sky was kinda aroused, but sadly the container was too big for a tight boy like him to play with. He looked in the box and there was a flip cell phone, like the ones people used when he was a child. It was white and had the same banana/cherries logo of the box. No charger. Sky opened the phone and a bright light came out and blinded him for a few seconds. Then a lot of little lights and glitter came out of the phone’s screen in a vortex. This shiny dust then formed a little human-like form and then it disappeared. The form was still illuminated with bright light. It moved on the table beside the container and the light that pervaded it went away, revealing a little human boy, he was tall only 12 cm, apparently in the same age of Sky and he was wearing a fuzzy dark blue bear onesie.

“Hello” said the boy in a kind tone “i’m a fairy and my name is Chayn”

“Hi i’m Sky. So… i’m the Chosen One of some sort of world to save or…” asked Sky.

“Well… the actual Chosen One throwed away all of this...” said Chayn alluding at the phone and the container “...when i introduced myself”

“That’s rough” commented Sky.

“Oh. You heard nothing. After the first one I had to contact other people who suit to quest and, let me tell you, you’re the seventh i talk with” complained Chayn.

“That’s… really rough” said Sky “so.. what’s the quest?” As soon as Sky asked the question Chayn sighed.

“You see that container? Well it had to be filled with cum” explained Chayn almost surrendered.

“Just that? God it’s so simple! I jerk off at least two times a day. Wait, let me give you a demonstration” said Sky taking off his boxer.

“Ok, but like wait-” Chayn couldn't stop Sky, who was already on his bed looking for porn on his smartphone. Chayn took this as an occasion to check Sky out. He was 178 cm tall, kinda skinny (“nowadays people define him as a twink”) and his penis was 16 cm long, more than acceptable. Sky’s hair was black and kind of short, eyes were brown and his skin was tan. - Maybe his cock is too big, something could go wrong with That Thing - Chayn thought.

In the meantime, Sky found a nice porn video, a orgy of five hunks and started jerking off to it. He played with his nice, smooth balls as well too. He wasn't really hairy, only a bit on the legs. He also kept his pubic hair short. He was moaning and licking his lips while pleasuring himself and watching the five hot men fucking each other on a king size bed.

While Sky was jerking off, Chayn looked away and concentrated on the magical phone.

“Oh fuck i’m cumming” exclaimed Sky. Chayn lifted up the phone and brought it on the bed while Sky was ejaculating big loads of cum.

“Ok now that you came you have to harvest the seed” said Chayn.

“Ok what i have to do?” asked him with some cum on the hands.

“Ok, look in the phone menu, there is an option called CumCollect” explained Chayn.

Sky did it and from the phone came out a scepter, similar to the royal ones, but the head was a blue heart and on the center inside of it there was a little golden penis sculpture.

“Since the cum is all over your body you should do that in front of a mirror” Sky followed Chayn’s suggestion and went in front of his bedroom mirror.

“Perfect, now draw in the air a stylized penis in the air with the scepter” Sky did it and the shape appeared in front of him made of light. The shape flew on the mirror and bounced back on his body, magically cleaning him. Then the scepter went back in the phone.

“Woohoo it was fun!” exclaimed Sky. He was genuinely happy with that.

“Yeah, uhm” Chayn pointed at the container. Sky’s cum was almost invisible.

“Oh no that wasn't enough. Well of course, but like...”

“Yeah yeah i know. It’s gonna take so long. And you haven't fought against an enemy.. so...” said a very sad Chayn.

“Fighting enemies” Sky was shocked, but also very entertained. That was the best hour he lived in a very long period. A dumb container penis-shaped, a mini-human in a onesie, his cum being helpfu, magic, enemies… it’s life was about to get interesting and he couldn't waste this opportunity

“Hey little one, count on me. I’m your seventh choice and your last”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah I have no friends, my parents don't really care about me and i’m not really scared of these enemies. Now let’s go shopping”


	2. The first transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky transforms for the first time, but there's a twist

Sky and Chayn went out for shopping, and with “shopping” Sky intended doing the groceries.  
“My fridge is empty” said Sky entering the market, with Chayn hiding a pocket of Sky’s jacked.  
“Didn't you tell me that you don't have a job? So we are supposed to buy food with the money of who?”  
“I still have some money left from past jobs, and sometimes my parents do me a transfer” explained Sky “still i dont have much money left so we are gonna buy mostly frozen and premade food”  
“Oh god. Also… I have yet to explain to you how you are supposed to fight” Chayn said while escaping the pocket and hiding in the hood of the jacket.  
“I know how to throw punches and kicks so don't worry” Sky reassured him while filling the cart with various ramen noodles packs.  
“Yeah it’s not just that. But also i need an enemy for it and i hope we will not meet one in a long time”

The two ended their shopping and went back home, but a lot of people running in their opposite direction stopped them.  
“A monster in the park!” they were screaming  
“A what?” asked Sky.  
“It’s an enemy! Let’s go get it!” suggested Chayn. Sky started running against the people and reached the park where the monster was.

This monster was a big man, of the height of a 3 floors palace. It looked like a caveman and it was dressed with the skin of an animal on the shoulders and a loincloth. The rest of the body was naked. He was a strong sturdy man, pretty hairy and with muscles.  
“So… let me introduce you to a Savage” said Chayn.  
“Well… it’s… kinda sexy?” Chayn grunted at the horniness of Sky.  
“You have to transform (and I'm kinda scared for it). Take the flip phone out and go to the Transform option”  
“Ok”

As Sky clicked on it, his body was invested with a light and found himself in a weird shiny world. His clothes disappeared and left him naked and suddenly a lot of light blue ribbon came around him and bandaged his body. The ribbon disappeared almost instantly. For the effect of their magic, Sky’s body got an “upgrade”: he became more muscular, his face also changed and grew out a short beard, his hair got combed and changed to a dark blue color. Now he was wearing light blue gloves, blue short boots and a dark blue jockstrap. His bulge was now much bigger than before. The jockstrap also had a little bag for the flip phone. At last, a gold crown appeared on his had, gold bracelets on his wrists and the jockstrap got also some jewels on the belt. His transformation was finalized.

“WHAT THE HELL!” screamed Sky after all that.  
“God, I knew that! Your bulge is so big now” said Chayn without taking his eyes off of it.  
“Oh. Well i like it, BUT NOW I’M A DIFFERENT PERSON” he screamed again.  
“Yeah you got more suited for the fight. And now go to fight that Savage” said Chayn.  
“Oh yeah that monster. Well… i’ll just follow my instinct for that.”

Sky ran against Savage, with his bulge bouncing a lot. He jumped and threw a kick on the monster’s back, causing him to fall down. Since he was still in the air, he body slammed on the monster. The Savage was out of kombat.  
“Good job. Now you have to purify him. Go to CumCollect like before.” Sky did that and drew a dick in the hair. The drawing flew to the Savage, lifing him up in the hair and stripping him down, leaving him naked. Then a big magic dildo and hand appeared. The dildo went up the Savage butt and the And started jerking him.  
“Now you have to spin the Scepter. Just drew circles in the air” suggested Chayn. Sky did it and more circles he was “drawing”, more faster the hand and dilde were going, until the Savage cummed a big load of seed that disappeared in the air. After that the monster laid on his back, the damaged he caused disappeared and he went back to being a normal men.  
“Perfect, now let’s go back home.”

They went back home, with the groceries in hand. Sky went back to being a twink.  
“Woah that was amazing. I was so strong, so hot! My dick was huge, I got abs, my ass was so big and muscly and I had really huge pecs!” said Sky enthusiastic.  
“Oh yeah you were good! and look, the Container has more cum in it” noticed Chayn. There was some more cum, but not that much more.  
“Really? Just that? It’s not even a finger. You know” said showing his index finger and how the level of cum was below that.  
“Yeah… we… have a lot of work to do” said worried Chayn.  
“If it’s fun like today, I'm ready. I told you, i have nothing to lose”

“Uhm btw… we have to make some changes.” said Sky.  
“Explain” said Chayn.  
“So the container is now the Cumtainer, the phone is now a Cummy Phone and my scepter is called LoveDick Scepter” explained Sky. Chayn blinked at him and finally answered “Wow. How could i didnt cam up with those name before?”  
“Yay! Approved. Oh and i want to wear a mask when i transform. For safety and mystery.”  
“Granted!” answered.

In the afternoon Sky was studying the new magical objects. The interface of the Cummy Phone was cloudy and mostly white and blue. He transformed again and he was wearing a wgite and blue mask on his eyes.  
“Perfect. Uhm, I was wondering… this transformation has a time limit. Or a limit in general?” asked Sky.  
“Uhm no? You can stay like this as long as you want” answered Chayn “Why?”  
“Because I have an idea” Sky stripped down his accessories, gloves, boots and jockstrap, revealing an impressive 24 cm soft dick, then took his smartphone and took some pics of his naked body.

After that he went to a porn production site and submitted his pics.  
“I’ve submitted my resumé and pics to BangBangMen” he said.  
“So… you requested to be a porn actor” asked Chayn.  
“Exactly. This form here is perfect for them” explained him.  
“Oh i get it. Porn, so cum for the Cumtainer e money for you. Nice idea!” exclaimed the fairy.  
“Yep yep. Now let’s wait for them.”


	3. Sky's first porn casting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky tries porn, but things get steamy with the director

Sky and hidden-in-a-pocket Chayn were on the bus. Yesterday was an intense day for both of them, so they went to bed early. Chayn apparently slept in the Cummy Phone.

“Yes i did” answered the fairy that morning “but i always wanted to live in one of those doll houses”

“You’re telling me i have to buy you a big doll house when i’m gonna have some more money?” asked Sky.

“Not necessarily”

After breakfast, Sky put on a sweater and a pair of jeans, no underwear and the two left the apartment. Barely after he woke up he received a mail from BangBangMen that said they wanted to see him. Actually they wanted to see him in what Sky called it “The Hunk Form”.

When their bus stop came, they jumped out the bus. The BBM headquarters were almost in the middle of nowhere, but that's ok so Sky could transform in safety here. After he found an alley, he transformed, but there was a problem.

“I’m wearing only my jockstrap! Dammit, I don't have money nor time to buy new clothes” complained Sky.

“Don’t worry. Look in the Phone, there’s an application that gives more clothes” exclaimed Chayn. Sky opened the Phone and found the app, and chose for himself a white tee, light blue jeans and white sneakers. Sky approved and confirmed his choice and right after that, a bunch of ribbon surrounded him, like during his magical transformation. In just two seconds, he was wearing what he had chosen, and it was extremely tight-fitting. The white tee fabric was so light and thin you could see fairly well his body underneath, the jeans were tight as hell, his bulge was extremely prominent and the denim of the jeans was slipping in his butt crack. The white sneaker had the usual banana/cherries logo on the side.

“Well… that isn’t very useful to cover my body,” said Sky looking at himself “Still better than just a jockstrap. Ok let’s go” Chayn hid himself in the Phone.

Sky walked for some minutes till he arrived where they told him. It was a very anonymous building, with no sign outside. He entered, the door was open and Sky found himself in a waiting room with two dark-colored couches.

He sat on one of them, legs wide open because of his big bulge and waited.

“Shiro Rocket?” a female voice asked behind a door.

“Yes it’s me” exclaimed Sky while standing up and trying to adjust his bulge without success. When he sent his submission he used a stage name “for safety reasons”.

“Oh welcome. They’re waiting for you in that room” the secretary appeared in front of him, wearing a white blouse, a black tight skirt and with the hair styled in a messy chignon.

“Perfect, thank you” he responded and went into the room she showed him.

In the room there was a chair and a table, behind that, sat three men in their thirties and forties wearing white office shirts and ties.

“Hi Shiro we are the executives of BBM, nice to meet you” greeted the one in the center.

“Same for me” answered Sky.

“Ok so we loved your pics and what you wrote in your introduction” said the one in the left “and if it’s ok for you we want to ask you to record a casting video in the room behind you” the man pointed to a door behind Sky.

“Ok i can do it” Sky approved.

“Perfect. Now you can proceed. Have fun” said the men on the left.

Sky opened the door and found himself in a bedroom with a double bed he saw in too many videos. He was immediately greeted by a fit man with long black hair in a ponytail. He was around thirty years old

“Hello, i’m Eric, the director and you’re the hot guy they told me about right?”

“Hi. Uh, i guess” greeted him Sky.

“Perfect. Ok now make yourself comfortable, where about to record some clips. Oh and I imagine you didn’t do porn screen test before right?” Eric guessed right, but for Sky it wasn't a problem.

“Yeah, but don’t worry. I’m… I’m gonna sit on this bed” said Sky.

“Yeah perfect. Oh, by the way it’s just me, you and this modern camera. Tell me when you’re ready”.

“Ok you can go” said Sky.

Eric took the camera in one hand, did a countdown with his finger and then started recording.

“So introduce yourself” Eric began.

“Hello, I'm Shiro, i’m 26 and this is my first porn video ever” said Sky. He thought that in his current Hunk Form being 26 made more sense than his real age, 22, so he went with it.

“Oh, that's very nice” responded Eric in a languid voice. He got closer to Sky and said “and what we have here...” pointing the camera to Sky’s bulge.

“My special package? You want to see it?” winked Sky

“Yeah” anwsered Eric, who was getting more aroused. Sky jumped on and sat on his knees and opened his pants.

“You’re not wearing any underwear. Good boy” the atmosphere in the room was getting hotter. Eric begin to rub his hand on his bulge.

“Yeah. I’m always ready for sex” said Sky. He then revealed his big dick, not yet hard, but on the way to become.

“Fuck it’s so big” whispered Eric biting his lips.

“Yeah it his” Sky was slapping his dick on his hand.

“Jerk it off” ordered Eric, hornier than before. Eric began to masturbate, still wearing his clothes and looking in a sexual way straight in the camera.

“Yeah watch me baby” Eric was unzipping his pants. “Take off your clothes”. Sky followed the order and stripped naked.

Eric got close to Sky and began to massage his pecs “Look at this titties. Mmh so big… and soft” he said. Eric’s pants were on the floor and his dick was hard and trapped by his thong.

“Yeah they are. You like them, huh?” Sky was getting more bold.

“Yes love the nips too” Eric began to play with Sky’s nipples.

\- And now why they are so sensitive - thought Sky, but correctly he gave the fault to his magical transformation. Either way he was really enjoying all of this situation.

Eric took off his shirt and remained just in underwear. He was right near Sky and his thong had a precum shade on it. This made Sky hornier and now he was about to cum.

“You’re cumming boy? Show me the load” he whispered. Sky cummed a big load all over himself after a pair of seconds. Eric filmed for some more and then he turned off the camera.

“It was… good?” asked Sky.

“Weah it was” answered Eric. He put the camera on the nearest bedside table. “And if it’s ok for you...” he started licking the cum from Sky’s bodies.

“Oh it is” Sky’s cock was still hard and after Eric finished licking he went to suck it. His mouth was full and he was looking lustfully in Sky’s eyes.

He sucked Sky’s huge dick with passion. He licked the shaft, sucked his balls, and worked nicely the tongue all around the head. Eric was an expert cocksucker, he successfully deepthroated Sky’s almost 30 cm penis. Then he turned around, showing his toned ass and moved aside his tongue to show Sky his hole.

“Fill my ass with that cock” he requested. Sky took some lube and massaged Eric’s hole, putting two fingers inside. Eric was already panting and moaning in pleasure. The Sky penetrated the director and put his dick all in one take leaving Eric breathless for a moment. He then stared fucking him harder, while Eric was moaning. The sound of Sky’s balls slapping on Eric’s butt filled the room and the newbie porn actor decided to hold on his director ponytail. Something awakened in Eric, causing Sky’s action to pleasure him even harder

Then the two changed position: Sky layed on the bed and Eric sat on his shaft, riding the boy. He was jumping with strength, helped by the bounce of the bed. Eric was at first riding holding on Sky’s chest, then he began to pump alone in balance, leaving his dick moving freely, but mostly slapping on Sky’s abdomen.

Sky was laying down, with the only worry of enjoying the act, moaning and playing with his nips. Eric then cummed all over Sky’s body and leaked that cum too and Sky ejaculated inside the man.

The two remained for a bit resting on the bed, then Eric went to check the video he recorde. Sky was relaxing, but suddenly a thought came in his mind.

\- Fuck! I need the cum! - he thought and went to look for the Cummy Phone in the clothes he left aside. When he found it, he clicked on CumCollect and summoned the LoveDick Scepter.

Tooking advantage of Eric’s concentration on the video, Sky drew a dick with the Scepter that flew and hit Eric. - Perfect, now the cum will get transported in the Cumtainer without problem - he thought, but that’s not how it worked. Eric got overwhelmed by a shining aura, and a magic man and dildo appeared. Then, like with a Savage, the man and dildo began to pleasure the director. Sky was surprised but he spinned the Scepter like last time, until Eric released another load of cum that disappeared in a bunch of seconds. The attack left the director asleep on the floor.

“Ok what the hell?” asked Sky. Chayn appeared from the phone.

“Mh that’s a surprise for me too” Chayn said.

“Why when I use it on me, the dildo and hand don't appear? It’s not fair!” complained Sky.

“Oh that. No, that makes sense. I was surprised that the hand and dildo appeared for normal humans too” explained Chayn.

“Ah. Right. Well… I hope he’s good now” Sky said, while looking at Eric. He really was sleeping. He was sort of snorting too.

“Well you collected the cum. I think you can wake him up” Chayn said before disappearing on the Phone.

Sky put his clothes on and went to wake Eric.

“Oh, hi Shiro, you were good in the video” yawned Eric.

“Uh. Thanks” answered him.

“Let me put my clothes back, i’m not supposed to fuck with the actors, but sometimes...” he explained.

After they were both clothed, they went together on the exit and Eric said goodbye to Sky.

“I hope it all went well” told the secretary “We will send you an email next week, we have a bunch of boys to check yet”.

“No problem. Bye then” Sky greeted her and went out.


End file.
